Message
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: "Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale de Hidemi Hondo. " C'était toujours le même message qu'il entendait quand il l'appelait. (OS)


**Message**

* * *

La neige a cessé de tomber. Le paysage urbain est devenu complètement blanc. Dans les parcs, les enfants s'amusent à divers jeu, et personne ne prête attention à l'adolescent assis sur un banc à l'écart fixant son téléphone.

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale de Hidemi Hondo. Je ne suis visiblement pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laissez un message et je vous répondrais le plus tôt possible »_

C'était toujours la même boite vocale depuis 10 ans. On entendait en fond des brouhahas, comme si elle avait enregistré sa voix dans une classe ou une rue. Elle avait une voix presque amusée et innocente dessus. Elle avait à peine 17 ans lorsqu'elle l'avait enregistré… Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis.

C'était un véritable miracle que ce répondeur fonctionne toujours, plus de 10 ans après la disparition de sa sœur. C'était le numéro qui se trouvait dans un des vieux téléphones de son père, et quasiment chaque année il tentait de l'appeler. Comme si pour d'obscure raison, sa sœur allait soudainement répondre.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette boîte vocale, il venait d'avoir 7 ans et était parvenu à voler discrètement un des vieux téléphones de son père (il changeait de téléphone à chaque appel quasiment il avait l'impression). Sa sœur avait alors rappelé immédiatement.

Elle l'avait réprimandé à distance en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il touche au affaire de son père et que s'il s'ennuyait, il fallait qu'il vienne vers leur mère plutôt que de faire des choses aussi dangereuses.

« Mais je fais comment si je m'ennuie et que tu n'es pas là ? »

« Dans ce cas, tu m'appelle avec le téléphone de la maison et je te répondrais, petit diable ! Pas besoin d'utiliser un téléphone à Papa»

Je te répondrais…

Je te répondrais…

Lorsqu'il tenta de la rappeler après sa disparition, il n'y eu que cette boîte vocale pour lui répondre.

Alors il la rappela

Et encore

Et encore

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale d'Hidemi Hondo. Je ne suis visiblement pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laissez un message et je vous répondrais le plus tôt possible »_

Ces mots s'étaient gravés dans son esprit à force de les entendre se répéter.

Inlassablement, ils se répétaient encore et toujours.

Et un jour, il craqua.

Il était assis à part de la cérémonie, un téléphone à la main. Les gens habillés tout en noir passait en lui adressant des regards de tristesse, mais lui ne les regardait même pas. Certains venaient lui parler en lui demanda si ça allait ou juste « sincère condoléance »

C'était l'enterrement de son père

Et lui entendait cette voix se répéter en boucle.

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale de Hidemi Hondo. Je ne suis visiblement pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laissez un message et je vous répondrais le plus tôt possible »_

Il devint fou de rage, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ce numéro, il fit ce qu'elle demandait

Il lui laissa un message.

"Hidemi..."

Il déglutit, essayant de dissimuler la colère dans sa voix.

"Papa vient de mourir… J'espérais… j'espérais que tu serais ici avec nous. Mais t-tu n'es pas là. Je sais que tu n'entendra pas ce message mais j'espère quand même que tu vas bien. Je sais au fond de moi que tu es encore en vie… quelque part… J'espère…"

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, tentant de refouler ses larmes.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra… bientôt. On pourra aller dans ce petit parc où tu m'emmenait lorsque j'étais en convalescence, tu sais celui avec la fontaine à sec ? Ce serait bien… Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je… je serais toujours là le jour où tu reviendras, d'accord ?"

Il arrêta l'enregistrement et envoya le message. Ce fut que lorsque le petit texte "message envoyé" apparaissait sur l'écran qu'il laissa ses émotions éclater et commença à sangloter.

oOoOo

_"Je serais toujours là le jour où tu reviendras, d'accord ?"_

Elle était assise dans un entrepôt, seule. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait réécouter ce message depuis tout ce temps.

"Kir ! L'opération commence ! Tu te dépêche, merde !"

"J'arrive Chianti"

Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, elle finira par réussir à faire tomber l'organisation. Car, après tout la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux attendait toujours à la maison qu'elle revienne.

* * *

**Ça fait des mois que cet OS trainait dans mes dossiers, je me suis dit qu'il valait la peine d'être terminé :)**


End file.
